


La próxima vez

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sanada sentía que ese era un presagio.





	La próxima vez

Poder jugar un verdadero partido por primera vez en lugar de solo unos juegos era un acontecimiento tan importante para Genichirou que ni siquiera le interesó quién sería su oponente.

Lo que le importaba era seguir el consejo de su abuelo y ver qué tanto había aprendido durante el mes en el que había comenzado a entrenar tenis, por lo que daba igual si al otro lado de la red estaría un instructor o un chico mayor o menor que él.

Aun así, todo cambió cuando llegó a la cancha indicada y descubrió a su oponente, un chico que no hacía parte de los principiantes como Genichirou a pesar de parecer menor que él, hablando con uno de los entrenadores.

—No quiero jugar con él —pronunció—, apenas está aprendiendo.

La incredulidad hizo que Genichirou se detuviera en seco y lo observase, exasperado.

Desde donde estaba, su oponente se veía como un chico debilucho que quizás tenía más experiencia, pero que sin duda no tenía la fuerza para ganar, y aunque Genichirou tenía como prioridad ver sus propias habilidades, eso no quería decir que tuviese intenciones de perder.

—Yukimura-kun —dijo el entrenador, mirando a Yukimura con una expresión de cansancio—, ya hablamos de esto.

—Hn, yo tampoco quiero jugar con alguien que tiene miedo de perder —habló Genichirou, cruzándose de brazos y sin moverse de la puerta que daba entrada a la cancha.

El entrenador de sobresaltó al escucharlo, pero Yukimura solo giró en sus talones para verlo de frente y puso sus brazos en jarra.

—No tengo miedo —aseguró, mirando a Genichirou a los ojos sin parpadear—. Y tú no puedes ganar.

Genichirou enfrentó la mirada de Yukimura hasta que el entrenador se interpuso entre ellos e insistió que jugaran amistosamente.

Al final lo hicieron y una vez terminaron el partido, Genichirou tuvo que aceptar que le faltaba mucho y que Yukimura era mejor.

No era un pensamiento agradable, pero era la verdad y Genichirou no tenía ninguna intención de esperar a que Yukimura se lo restregara en la cara, por lo que salió de la cancha poco después de perder el último punto.

Para su mala suerte, Yukimura lo siguió.

—¿Qué haces aparte de jugar tenis? —preguntó Yukimura, trotando tras él.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Genichirou, confundido. Yukimura giró sus ojos con impaciencia.

—Es obvio que no eres tan malo —dijo Yukimura—, pero tampoco tan bueno.

Genichirou no sabía si eso era un cumplido o un insulto, por lo que por un momento dudó, mas al final respondió:

—Kendo.

—Mmm. —Yukimura lo observó con interés y no dejó de seguirlo y aunque Genichirou quería ignorarlo por completo, no pudo hacerlo.

—Ganaré la próxima vez —afirmó Genichirou, deteniéndose junto a una máquina expendedora y buscando en sus bolsillos algunas monedas. En su afán por irse había dejado su cantimplora con agua en la cancha y no quería devolverse solo para calmar su sed.

Yukimura rió.

—La próxima vez no te dejaré ganar ningún punto —comentó, apoyándose contra un costado de la máquina—. Y el que pierde invita.

Las palabras de Yukimura casi hicieron que Genichirou gritara negándose, pero, recordó, su abuelo había insistido que debía aprender a aceptar cualquier derrota como un hombre y concentrarse en impedir que se repitiera.

Además, él había perdido y tal como cuando perdía en el dojo contra su hermano le tocaba encargarse solo de barrer el jardín, tenía sentido que ahora tuviese que regalarle una bebida a Yukimura.

—La próxima vez tú me invitarás —replicó Genichirou, no queriendo perder también durante la conversación, mientras puso las monedas en la máquina y compró dos botellas de agua, una de las cuales se la entregó a Yukimura.

—La próxima vez —dijo Yukimura, mirando la botella de agua con una mueca—, elegiré lo que quiero.

Hablar tanto de la próxima vez sonaba como un presagio para el futuro, pero Genichirou ignoró ese presentimiento y le respondió de manera similar.

Lo único que importaba era no retroceder ahora y demostrarle la próxima vez que él podía ser mucho mejor.


End file.
